Happy little family
by madilove26
Summary: this is the story of the doctor and jack and there new family.
1. Chapter 1

Jack sat there at the kitchen table in the flat they had shared for those lovely three years. He stared at the ring box that he that contained the ring he had bought for the doctor. He couldn't understand why the doctor had said no and took off and hadn't come back in ten months.

FLASHBACK

Jack was bustling around the kitchen of the flat preparing dinner and Ianto was in the other room setting up the decorations.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Jack turned to face Ianto putting the flowers on the table.

"Yes he will like it Jack trust me on this he would like anything you did for him, he really truly does love you."

Jack smiled and started to put the food on the table. 

"Do you think he'll say yes?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "What part of he is really truly in love with you do you not understand?"

Jack went over to Ianto and to the Welshman surprise the immortal man hugged him.

"Thanks for the help Yan."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Your welcome and no need to get all lovey dovey on me.

Jack laughed and walked his friend over to the door.

About a half an hour latter Jack heard the door open. He fixed the collar of his first and heading into the kitchen to find the doctor standing there admiring the atmosphere of the kitchen. Jack snuck up behind the doctor and wrapped his arms around his waste.

"Welcome home honey." Jack felt the doctor practically melt into his arms. "Long day?"

"Yes but its all okay now." Jack led the doctor over to his normal stop at the table and pulled out his chair for him. The doctor smiled and the enjoyed a normal dinner with small talk and just enjoying being in each other's company.

When they had finished dinner and when into the kitchen to banana cream pie out the of the fridge and filled two classes with sparkling cider. He set the plates on the table and slipped the ring into the doctor's glass before he set it down in front of him.

"You spoil me captain."

Jack smiled and kissed the doctor on the top of the head.

"That is because I love you."

It was a few minutes before the doctor picked up his glass and he stopped when he saw something shinny in the bottom. He set it down, picked up his fork and fished out the objected in the glass.

He let out a small gasp when he say the beautiful sapphire ring he had his eye own when they went on a trip to one of the biggest markets in the universe.

"Jack is.." Jack had gotten up and was standing in front of the doctor and was cut off by the immortal man's finger pressed gently to his lips.

"Doctor you know I am not the best with romantic speeches so this may not sound like I want it to but this is my best shot. Doc I love you and I always have since I met you as your ninth self and I love you now and I will love every regeneration of you that comes after this one. I waited for you all those years because I knew I would never find another man like you. You are the only person that I have ever wanted to tie myself down to. You are the only person I have ever really truly loved. What I'm trying to say is I don't want to live without you. So doctor, " Jack took the ring out of the doctor's hand and slid down on one knee. "Will you marry me? "

Jack saw the tears in the doctors eyes and he saw the doctors face drop.

"Jack, I, I cant you deserve better."

Before Jack could say anything the doctor was gone and he could hear the faint sound of the TARDIS dematerializing. 

END FLASHBACK

Jack was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. Excepting it to be one of his team members he slowly got up and answered the door. To his surprise there stood and man just a little shorter then him. He had black hair that lay on the to the right and deep green eyes. He was wearing green trousers with black boots and button up shirt a tweed jacket and a bow tie. Jack stared at the man for a minute before realizing who the man in front of him was.

"Doctor?"

The man smiled a little and lowered his head.

"Hello Jack." With out a second thought Jack pulled the man into his arms tightly.

"You've come home."

The man in his arms began to shack as he sobbed into the immortals chest.

"I am so sorry Jack."

Jack just held the man tight. "Shh shh its alright its okay there is no need to apologize. I forgave you a long time and I am just happy to have you home safe and sound."

The doctor untangled himself and went into the hallway and came back with a tiny baby girl rapped up in a blanket sound asleep.

Jack walked over to the doctor and gently wiped away a tear that escaped the time lord's eye.

"Is she why you left?"

The doctor nodded looking down at the floor ashamed of his actions.

"I was scared that when you found out you wouldn't want me or the baby and would leave us."

Jack rapped his arms around the doctor pulling him close making sure not to hurt the baby.

"You should have told me Doc. I wouldn't have left. I love you and I love her."

The doctor smiled and looked up at jack looking nervous. "Jack, do you still you know"

Jack slipped away and picked up the ring off the table. He took the doctor's hand a slid down onto one knee.

"Doc, will you marry me?"

The time lord smiled "Yes my captain."

Jack slipped the ring on his loves finger and stood up and kissed him trying to covey all his love in this one simple kiss.

Jack slid him arm around the doctor's wait and watched the sleeping bundle in his arms.

"What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one yet, I want you to name her Jack."

Jack knew the perfect name for their perfect daughter.

"Hi here Rose, Welcome home."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack held the little baby tight and looked over at the doctor.

"Where is the TARDIS anyway?"

The doctor smiled "I'll be right back." With that he took off out of the flat and headed down to the street.

"Did you know your daddy is crazy." The little baby didn't move out of her sleep. "But that is why I love him."

A few minutes latter Jack heard the all to familiar sound of the TARDIS and went up to the spare bedroom. There the doctor came out holding a little white crib in his hands.

"This will go in the bedroom."

Jack smiled "Now whose was this?"

"It was mine." Jack smiled at the over excited doctor. He gently reached out and touch one of the stars.

"Your very first stars."

A few hours latter the doctor had finally gotten her room the way he wanted and jack set her in the blue crib that he had put together. They stood there together and watched their little daughter who was fast asleep again.

"I never thought I'd have this again." Jack raped his arm around the doctor's waste.

"Have what sweethearts?" The doctor rapped his arms around Jack and laid his head on his chest.

"A family."

Jack kissed the doctor's hair. "You do now. How about we go to bed? You look tired."

The doctor smiled and the two headed off to bed.

The next morning Jack found The doctor sitting on the couch messing with some kind of device.

"What is that honey?" The doctor didn't look up.

"It should allow Donna to remember and it not kill her. And there, it should work now."

"So I take it we are going to go visit?"

The doctor smiled. "Yes we are."

When they got to Donna's house the Doctor shoot out of the car and ran up to the door. Jack smiled as he heard the doctor's excited knocking as he got Rose out of the SUV.

Wilfred answered the door and without a second glance he knew how the stranger at his door was. "Doctor you got a new face."

"Yes I did." He smiled "Is Donna here?"

"She's in the kitchen but why she doesn't remember you."

The doctor ran inside. "That's what I've come to fix."

They were all in the kitchen waiting for Donna to wake up to see if the device had worked. Wilfred was playing with baby Rose while Jack and the Doctor sat there and watched the two interact.

"I've got such a bloody headache." Donna stumbled in rubbing her eyes.

"Doctor what are you doing here?" the doctor ran over to Donna and hugged her tight.

"It worked!" Donna just hugged the doctor back.

"How long?" She looked at the doctor and he knew she was asking how long she had been "gone".

"Long enough" Wilfred walked over with Rose and handed her to Donna.

"Her names Rose. She our daughter." Jack explained as he walked over and rapped his arms around the doctor.

Donna smiled. "We it looks like he have a happy little family."


End file.
